Meryl Davis
| died= | hometown= Royal Oak, Michigan | knownfor= Olympic Ice Dancer | season= Dancing with the Stars 18 | partner= Maksim Chmerkovskiy | place= 1 | highestscore= 30 (Tango, Jive, Viennese Waltz, Argentine Tango, Freestyle & Fusion) | lowestscore= 24 (Cha-Cha-Cha) | averagescore= 28.4 }} Meryl Elizabeth Davis is the winning celebrity from Season 18 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Originally retrieved from abc.com Paired in 1997, Meryl Davis and her partner Charlie White are the longest-running ice dancing partnership in the history of United States figure skating. As a child, Davis wished to glide atop the frozen surface of the Michigan Lake adjacent to her home, so learning to ice skate at the age of five was a natural choice. They are 2014 Olympic Gold Medalists, 2010 Olympic Silver Medalists and 2011 & 2013 World Champions. Davis and White are also six-time (2009-2014) U.S. Champions, and five-time (2001-2013) Grand Prix Final Champions. Led by one of the most successful coaching teams in the world, she and White have steadily climbed the ranks of the U.S. and international ice dancing world. In 2006, they made their senior debut on the Grand Prix Series. They dominated the international skating scene this season, standing atop the podium at all six competitions they entered. By winning the 2013 World Championships, the team made figure skating history, becoming the only U.S. ice dancing team to ever win two World titles. The second title cemented their place in figure skating history and positioned them as the team to beat at the 2014 Olympic Winter Games in Sochi, Russia. When not on the ice Davis enjoys reading, traveling and learning about other cultures. She studied at the University of Michigan. Dancing with the Stars 18 She was partnered with Maksim Chmerkovskiy. They placed 1st. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Robin Roberts. 2 For this week only, as part of the "Partner Switch-Up" week, Davis did not perform with Maksim Chmerkovskiy, and instead performed with Valentin Chmerkovskiy. 3 Score given by guest judge Julianne Hough. 4 Score given by guest judge Donny Osmond. 5 Score given by guest judge Redfoo. 6 Score given by guest judge Ricky Martin. 7 Score given by guest judge Abby Lee Miller. 8 Score given by guest judge Kenny Ortega. Performances Dancing With the Stars (Season 18) Week 1 (Meryl Davis & Maks Chmerkovskiy Cha-cha-cha)|Week 1 - Cha-Cha-Cha Dancing With the Stars (Season 18) Week 2 (Meryl Davis & Maks Chmerkovskiy Swing)|Week 2 - Swing Meryl Davis & Maksim Chmerkovskiy - Foxtrot - Week 3|Week 3 - Foxtrot Meryl Davis & Val Chmerkovskiy - Argentine Tango - Week 4|Week 4 - Argentine Tango Meryl Davis & Maksim Chmerkovskiy - Samba - Week 5|Week 5 - Samba Meryl Davis & Maksim Chmerkovskiy - Tango - Week 6|Week 6 - Tango Meryl Davis & Maksim Chmerkovskiy - Salsa - Week 7|Week 7 - Salsa Meryl Davis & Maksim Chmerkovskiy - Rumba - Week 8|Week 8 - Rumba Meryl Davis Maksim Chmerkovskiy & Danica McKeller Valentin Chmerkovskiy - Dance Duel - Week 8|Week 8 - Dance Duel Meryl Davis & Maksim Chmerkovskiy - Jive - Week 9|Week 9 - Jive Meryl Davis & Maksim Chmerkovskiy - Waltz - Week 9|Week 9 - Viennese Waltz Meryl Davis & Maksim Chmerkovskiy - Argentine Tango - Week 10|Week 10 - Argentine Tango Meryl Davis & Maksim Chmerkovskiy - Freestyle - Week 10|Week 10 - Freestyle Meryl Davis & Maksim Chmerkovskiy - Foxtrot Cha-Cha-Cha Fusion - Week 10|Week 10 - Fusion Dance Trivia * Meryl was one of three Olympic athletes to compete in Season 18, the others being Amy Purdy and Charlie White. * Meryl holds the record for highest overall cumulative average at 28.4. ** She broke Kristi Yamaguchi's record of 28.33 from Season 6. * Meryl tied Jennifer Grey's record of most perfect 30s received in a single season, with six. * On 13 July 2017, she became engaged to former figure skater Fedor Andreev, whom she had been dating for over six years. ** They were married in July 2019. Gallery Meryl-davis-maks-chmerkovskiy-DWTS.jpg Meryl_d_s18.jpg Dwts swing.jpg Snooki-DWTS-Season-18-meryl-davis-maksim-chmerkovskiy-win-mirror-ball-trophy-600x600.jpg Meryl.jpg MerylDavisWedding.jpg Category:Contestants Category:Season 18 contestants Category:Females Category:Athletes Category:Olympians Category:Champions